bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 1 Auditions
The Britain's Got Talent Series 1 auditions took place in Cardiff, Manchester, Birmingham, and London. The judges were Simon Cowell, Amanda Holden, and Piers Morgan. Episode 1 Full episode: https://youtu.be/Odshxf0ZWjQ Accepted Acts: *Damon Scott- Ventriloquist *Rupert the Pig- Performing Pig *Vangardo Gymnastics Display Team- Gymnastics Group *Matthew Rosson- Juggler *Unnamed Dance Group Hip Hop Dance Group *Unnamed Male Choir-Male Choir *Cheeky Bits - Dance Group *Paul Potts- Opera Singer *MD Productions- Dance Group *Jake Pratt- Singer/Comedian *Unnamed Cheerleaders- Cheerleaders *Marcelo the Daredevil- Daredevil- Name announced in bgmt *Unnamed Dance Duo- Dance Duo *Unnamed Singing Duo- Singing Duo *Unnamed Act- Act *Unnamed Act- Act *Unnamed Act- Act *Craig Wormersley- Baton Twirler Rejected Acts: *David Williams- Novelty Musician *Unnamed Impressionist- Impressionist *Splot State Circus- Drag Unicycle Group *Unnamed Singer- Singer *Miss Shelbunkle and her Children- Singing Group *Unnamed Novelty act- Novelty act *Bryan and Melanie- Knife Throwing Duo *Scott- Novelty Musician *Unnamed Singer- Singer *Cat In A Dustbin- Contortionist *Unnamed Comedienne/Magician- Comedienne & Magician *Isaac James- Ear Squeaker Unknown Acts: Unnamed Singer- Singer Episode 2 Full episode https://youtu.be/-OCIRMkWfxs * Kombat Breakers- Dance Group * Luke and Charlotte- Dance Duo * Norma Clark- Rapper * Cherry Red- Burlesque Dancers Named Announced on bgmt * Andy Issiam- Fire Performer * Ryan Evans- Singer * Dominic Smith- Singer * Mel's Klever K9s- Dancing Dog Act * Victoria Armstrong- Angle Grinder * Jennesis- Magicians/ Dancers * Streetdance Syndicate- Street Dancers * Steven 'Sparks' Williams- Magician * Unnamed Quick Change Magic- Quick Change Magician * Unnamed Singing Duo- Singing Duo * Mike Garbutt- Impressionist * Rejected Acts: * John Shaw- Ventrilouquist * Unnamed Comedian- Comedian * Unnamed Comedienne- Comedienne * Andrew Robbings- Karate Act Named Announced in Bgmt * Joy the Millionaire Motivator- Novelty Act/ Motivational speaker * Catalyst- Poet/ Cat Act * Unnamed Dog Act- Dog Act * Don and the Balancing Budgies- Bird Act * David and Jenny- Dog Act * Unnamed Horse Act- Horse Act * Unknown: * Unnamed Baton twirler * Unnamed Snake Act Episode 3 * Full episode https://youtu.be/hoBvCIiTjys * Accepted Acts: * The Kit Kat Dolls- Drag Group * Illuminate Beats Dance Company- Dance Crew * The Yaka Hamas- Circus Performers * Unnamed Drummers- Drumming Group * Unnamed Martial Artist- Fighting Group * Scott Holtom- Breakdancer * Jack Reeve- Tap Dancer * Unnamed Dancers- Dancers * John Blake- Singer * Unnamed Marching Band- Band * The Free Runners- Parkour Act * Doctor Gore- Magician * CrazeeHorse- Acrobats * Connie Talbot- Singer * Rejected Acts: * Nicola and Mitsy Moo- Dog Singing Act * Amadeus- Singing Duo * Boston Grammar School Schuhplatter Group, Austrain Dance Group * Unnamed Abba Impersonators- Impersonators * Unnamed Kid Singer- Singer * Unknown Mime Act - Mime Act * Dave Allen-Comedy Ventriloquist Magic Illusionist Animal Act * Unnamed Magician- Magician * Unnamed Card Magician- Magician * Unnamed Magic Act- Magic Act * Alex The Magician- Magic Act * Linda Limelight and Hazel Nut- Human Puppet Act * Unnamed Memory Act- Memorizing Act * Unnamed Singing Duo- Singers * Bojangles- Cello Group (Originally Unknown) and name announced in bgmt * Unknown Acts: * Unnamed Fire performer- Fire Act * Unnamed Light up Ventriloquist- Novelty Act and Ventriloquist * Unnamed Hula Hoop Act- Hula Hoop Act * Unnamed Bongo Drummer- Bongo Drummer * Unnamed Magician- Magician * Unnamed Dance Duo * Episode 4 * Full Episode https://youtu.be/3ZS0IBTnv_w * Accepted Acts: * Crew 82- Beat Box Crew * George Sampson- Breakdancer * Unnamed Dance Crew- Dancers * Unnamed Dance Crew- Dancers * Unnamed Cheerleading Group- CheerLeaders * Unnamed Cheerleading Group- CheerLeaders * Unnamed Kid Dancer- Dancer * Richard Bates- Impersonator/ Piano Player/ Singer * The Bar Wizards- Jugglers * Urban Strides- Dance Group * Unnamed Oboe Player- Oboe Player * Unnamed Acrobats- Acrobat Act * Unnamed Bee Dancer- Dance Crew * Cameron Farrell- Drummer * Tony Laf- Singer * Rejected Acts: * Unnamed Tennis Juggler- Juggler * Carol and Pansy- Dog Singing Act * Unnamed Frisbee Duo- Freestyle Frisbee Act * Joseph Beest- Novelty Act- His name was announced in bgmt * Unnamed Clothespin Act- Clothespin Novelty Act * Lucy Anshan- Singer * Unnamed Dancers- Dancers * Unnamed Ventriloquist- Ventriloquist * Unnamed Novelty Act- Novelty Act * William- Yoga Act name Announced in bgmt * Roller Boogie, Roller Skate Dancers * Phillip Grimmer- Kylie Minogue Impersonator * Episode 5 * Full Episode: https://youtu.be/TE3HrHR5c1g * Accepted Acts: * The Mini-Mezzos- Dance Crew * Carolyne Boyes- Dancer * Solid Feet- Tap Dancers * Unnamed Marching Band- Band * Unnamed Burlesque Group- Burlesque Dancers * Shakira Riddell-Morales- Dancer * Jeff Jay- Trampolinist * Jemille Gomari- Football Juggler * The Animated Gospel Choir- Novelty Act * Unnamed Dance Group- Dancers * Babes With Blades- Sword Dancers named announced in bgmt * Unnamed Magic Act- Magician * Bessie Cursons- Theater Performer * Rejected Acts: * Glascow Twilers, Baton Twirlers * Sharon and Don- Novelty Act * Unnamed Dancer- Dancer * Unnamed Sideshow Performer- Sideshow Performer * Unnamed Roller Skater- Roller Skating Dancer * Unnamed Kate Bush Impersonator- Impersonator * Iesha- Impressionist * Dean- Singer * Unnamed Animal Impressionist- Animal Impressionist * Jay,Jade or Jake The Dog- Dog Act * Dion- Disco Dancer * Spoondini- Novelty Act * Mark- Dancer * Andrea- Piano Player * Unknown Acts: * Unnamed Acrobat (Silk)- Acrobat * Unnamed Mascot- Novelty Act? * Unnamed Duo- Act * Unnamed Novelty Act- Novelty Act * Britain's Got More Talent * Episode 1 * Accepted: * February 15th, Singing Guitar Duo * Rejected: * Michaela, Pole Dancer * Matthew, Rapper * Allen, Novelty Act * Unnamed Bell Group, Musical Group * Unnamed Male, Act * Unnamed Dance Group, Dance Group * Unnamed Piano Player, Piano Player * Unnamed Male, Act * Luke Roberts, Yoyoer * Robert, Singer * Unknown: * Unnamed Male, Act * Previous Acts, * Rupert the Pig, Pig Act * Bryan and Melanie- Knife Throwing Duo * Joseph Beest- Fire performer * Marcelo the Daredevil- Daredevil * Episode 2 * Accepted: * Kimberly Buddle, Singer/ Simon Cowell's biggest fan * Rejected: * Steven, Michael Jackson Impersonator * Tom, Quick Change Act * The Rich Top Mountain Boys- Blue Grass Band * Neil, Dancer * Unnamed Ventriloquist, Ventriloquist * Previous: * Kombat Breakers, Dance Crew * Andrew Robbins, Karate Act * Glascow Twilers, Baton Twilers * Cherry Red, Burlesque Dancers * Norma Clarke- Rapper * Boston Grammar School Schuhplatter Group, Austrian Dance Group * Episode 3 * Accepted Acts: * Maura, Kid Female Singer * Rejected Acts: * Unnamed Instrument Act, Instrumental Act * Unnamed Novelty Act- Novelty Act * Samuel Owabi- Comedian? * Darren- Karate Act * Previous Acts: * Roller Boogie, Roller Skate Dancers * The Free Runners- Parkour Act * William- Yoga Act * Bojangles- Cello Group * Iesha- Impressionist * Spoondini- Novelty Act * Shakira Riddell-Morales- Dancer * Babes With Blades- Sword Dancers * Episode 4 * Accepted Acts: * The Vern Sisters-50s group * Allen Taylor- Balloon Performer * Rejected Acts: * Phillip- Singer * Gizmo and Dazmo- Hip hop Dance Duo * Flash the Magician- Magician (James Hudson) * Unnamed Magician, Magician * Unnamed Magician, Magician * Unnamed Magician, Magician * Unnamed Magician, Magician * Unnamed Magician, Magician * Bill- Piano Player/ Singer * Damian-Singer * Unnamed Comedian, Comedian * Shabs- Tv Presenter * Unknown Acts: * Unnamed Mind Magician, Mind Reader * Unnamed Magician, Magician * Previous Acts: * Cameron Farrell- Drummer * Nicola and Mitsy Moo- Dog Singing Act * Unnamed Magician, Card Magician (Episode 3) * Steven 'Sparks' Williams- Magician * Unnamed Magician, Magician (Episode 3) * Crew 82- Beatbox Group * Second Round Results * Through: * The Mini-Mezzos- Dance Group * *The Kit Kat Dolls*-Drag Group * MD Productions- Dance Crew * Bessie Cursons- Theater * Paul Potts- Opera Singer * Scott Holtom- Breakdancer * Dominic Smith- Singer * Jack Reeve- Tap Dancer * Doctor Gore- Magician * Luke and Charlotte- Ballroom Dancers * Mel's Klever K9s - Line Dancing Dog Act * The Free Runners- Parkour Act * Cheeky Bits- Dancers * Carolyne Boyes- Dancer * *Richard Bates*- Impressionist Singer Piano Player * Victoria Armstrong- Angle Grinder * Kombat Breakers- Hip hop Group * Craig Wormersley- Baton Twirler * Damon Scott- Entertainer * Connie Talbot- Singer * Tony Laf- Singer * Mike Garbutt- Impressionist * Accepted acts Not Televised * CrazeeHorse Acrobats * The Bar Wizards- Juggler * Out: * Rupert the Pig-Pig Act * Jeff Jay- Trampolinist * Cameron Farrell- Drummer * Marcelo the Daredevil- Daredevil * Norma Clarke-Rapper * Shakira Riddell-Morales- Dancer * *Jake Pratt*-Singer * George Sampson- Dancer * Jennesis- Magic Duo * *Crew 82*- Beatbox Group * Unnamed Kid Dancer (Cheetah Suit)- Dancer * Ryan Evans- Singer * Solid Feet- Tap Dancers * Out Untelevised: * Vangardo Gymnastics Display Team- Tumblers * Matthew Rosson- Juggler * Andy Issiam- Fire Performer * Streetdance Syndicate- Dancers * Illuminate Beats Dance Company- Dance Crew * The Yaka Hamas- Circus Act * John Blake- Singer * Urban Strides- Dance Group * Jemille Gomari- Football Juggler * Steven 'Sparks' Williams- Magician * Kimberly Buddle- Singer/ Simon Cowell's biggest fan * The Vern Sisters-50s Group * Allen Taylor- Balloon Performer * Maura- Kid Female Singer * February 15th, Singing Guitar Duo * Cherry Redley, Burlesque Dancers Named Announced on bgmt * Untelevised (In auditions and Didn't make it through) * Welsh Squad- Dance group * The Snakes- Singing Group * Jennifer Ball- Female Singer * Terry Martin- Bagpipes Player * Matthew Bennett- Singer * Josiah Manning- Keyboard Player & Singer * Jermarma South- Female Singer * Izzi Peldo- Kid Female Singer * Leeds 1 Celtic Cheerleaders- Cheerleading Group * Capdoreira Brothers- Act * John Wildne- Singer * Disqualified or Quit: * The Kit Kat Dolls- Drag Group Disqualified * Richard Bates- Impressionist Singer Piano Player Quit * Result of a Replacement: * Jake Pratt- Singer Comedian * Crew 82- Beat Box Group Category:Series 1 Category:Lists